fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Amethyst and Opal Versions
Pokémon Amethyst and Opal Versions are upcoming games for the 3DS. They will be released on November 24, 2011. =Trivia= *The game takes place in the Trainel Region, a mixture of all regions, even the Pokémon Ranger ones. *The bad people are Team Shine, who have high hopes of kidnapping Jirachi. *Luke, the leader of Team Shine, is the second of the Elite 4. *Two new Regis (Regiblaze and Regiflood) are in the game. *The Professor that gives you your First Pokémon is the 6th Gym Leader. *Ben, the best Shine Admin, is the Hotel Player. *Regardless of what he battled you with what the beginning, Kirby (your cousin) will still be a Water Type Leader. =New Pokemon= *Hikvor (grass starter) *Driskan (water starter) *Flaren (fire starter) *Hikox (evolution of Hikvor) *Driskanor (evolution of Driskan) *Flareal (evolution of Flaren) *Terrahik (final evolution of Hikvor) *Rushdrisk (final evolution of Drisksan) *Meltflare (final evolution of Flaren) *Eruptor (evolution of Camerupt; evolves with Fire Stone) *Torre *Shands (evolution of Sandslash; evolves at level 40 when Dig or Sandstorm is in the moveset) *Meteorex (Mutated Deoxys) *Garnaly (evolves from Purugly; evolves at level 40 when Take Down is in the moveset) *Forcel *Chanto *Wingeon (evolves from Eevee (Flying Type Eeveelution) when in Reta Fields) *Ebonel (evolution of Misdreavous; evolves at level 43) *Quaggera (evolves from Quagsire; evolves with Dawn Stone) *Basio *Moonkia (Amethyst only) *Sunkio (Opal only) *Regiblaze (Amethyst only) *Regiflood (Opal only) =Characters= *You, of course! *Amethyst: Male Rival *Opal: Female Rival *Team Shine: The bad guys *Kirby: Your cousin and the 5th Gym Leader *Luke: Leader of Team Shine *Dash: Admin of Team Shine *Sasha: Admin of Team Shine *Ben: Admin of Team Shine-most powerful of all admins *Cestel: The head scientist of Team Shine =Gym Leaders and Elite 4= Leaders *Leader 1: Draco: Dragon Type, Age 13 *Leader 2: Barb: Poison Type, Age 11 *Leader 3: Mitchie: Fighting Type, Age 26 *4th Leaders: Mia & Bria: Psychic Type, Ages 14 and 16 *Leader 5: Kirby: Water Type, Age 24 *Leader 6: Rich: Bug Type, Age 32 *Leader 7: Lilly: Grass Type, Age 21 *Leader 8: Kate: Dark Type, Age 5 Elite 4 *Dino: Ground Type *Luke: Electric Type *Bella: Normal Type *Cookie: Steel Type *Mofo: Amethyst/Opal: All-Around =Frontier Brains= Pokemon Amethyst *Castle Valet Darach: Battle Castle *Factory Head Noland: Battle Factory *Arena Tycoon Greta: Battle Arena *Pike Queen Lucy: Battle Pike *Salon Maiden Anabel: Battle Tower *Hall Matron Argenta: Battle Hall *Hotel Player Ben: Battle Hotel *Fort General Lester: Battle Fort Pokemon Opal *Palace Maven Spenser: Battle Palace *Factory Head Thorton: Battle Factory *Arcade Star Dahlia: Battle Arcade *Tower Tycoon Palmer: Battle Tower *Dome Ace Tucker: Battle Dome *Hotel Player Ben: Battle Hotel *Dojo Master Lyle: Battle Dojo *Fort General Lester: Battle Fort =Short Guide= Coke Dimensions released a guide up to the fifth gym to help players who are just starting out on the Pokémon series and those who just need help. Chapter 1 You wake up as a young boy/girl eager to receive your first Pokémon. Your rival, Amethyst/Opal shows up at the lab of Professor Rich. "You still need a Pokemon? I got mine just now! And it was the best!" he says. Agitated, you go into the lab. Rich asks you if you want a Hikvor (Grass), a Driskan (Water), or Flaren (Fire). You pick one, and as ypu head out, a man named Luke walks by. You keep going, and your cousin Kirby comes in and says, "Hey, *name*! So, you got a Pokemon. I know! I have a *opposite starter type* Pokemon called *starter of that type*! And, it is the perfect level to battle you at! Get ready!" You fight and beat him. Heading to Takal Town, your rival is hunting for Pokémon to add to his team. He spots you and gives you 5 Pokeballs. Then, he demonstrates how to capture a Pokémon. After that, you keep heading toward Takal Town. Chapter 2 There is a Gym, but it is locked. You head to Saneu City to face the leader, Draco. You fight and beat him and receive a Dragon Pulse TM and a Slash HM. When you exit, Prof. Rich and your Rival are standing outside. If you have more than 2 Pokémon but less than 6, your rival will fight you over a Pokémon Rich has. You win and take the Dratini, Level 12. Your rival gets angry and storms off. Then, Rich fights you himself. You beat his Spinarak. Then he goes after your rival. As you exit town to go on to Reta Town, a Team Shine member stops you and battles you. After a quite easy fight, he leaves. You go on to Reta Town and find that it is completely empty. When you have inspected every building, a Team Shine grunt fights you. Win and he will flee. Pursue and fight three more and one double battle. You will reach Reta Fields. All the Reta Townsfolk are being held captive, and the mayor especially. After about 17 Team Shine grunts, you reach a Shine Admin and a Shine R&D, who take you on after miles of dialogue. After beating Dash (the admin), and Cestel (the R&D), the mayor is saved, but Team Shine succeeded in their plan, and you were just a setback. Anyway, you head out to Dessar Town to fight none other than your rival. THEN you go into the gym. Barb is waiting. You fight and beat him. Then, a scream comes from a tall building. You go into the building. A scientist is experimenting with a legendary Pokémon. He will turn around. It is Cestel. He will tell you that he was humiliated in Reta Fields and wants revenge. You fight him, and then you are challenged by Sasha. She loses and Cestel says, "Sasha. You are pitifully weak. I will show you how to do it." He turns to you. "Kid, this time, you can't go back!" You fight Cestel again. Then Cestel notices the legendary Pokémon. It is angered. It breaks free and engages with you in battle. Cestel speaks to you in-battle and tells you to catch it with a Master Ball. He gives you one, and you do so. Then, Sasha takes it and runs. Then Cestel enrolls you to help get it back. Chapter 3 You follow Sasha into Burgundy City, and you see two grunts there. They say, "Do you think Sasha will ever appreciate our work?" Then they notice you. "Hey, you! If you heard that...never mind! En garde!" You fight him and he runs. Cestel tells you to fight the other. You do so and he runs. Cestel runs after them, and so do you. When you find them, they have Professor Rich tied up and gagged in front of a building. You untie him and he tells you to go in. Then you do so. You find Cestel and Sasha fighting over the legendary Pokémon, revealed to be Metorex, a mutated Deoxys. Then your rival bursts in. Sasha comes up with an idea; You and Cestel VS Your Rival and Sasha. That way, they would see who would keep Meteorex. You and Cestel win, and then the building is empty. You then head out to Mt. Surround/Mt. Stoned, depending on your version. When you get to one of the mountains, there is a city on top. Quake Town. When you enter the gym, there is just the leader, nothing else. Mitchie is defeated. When you come out, a trainer who calls himself Darach pulls up in a limo. He takes you in and you are introduced to the Battle Frontier. Draco and your rival are there. They notice you, and Draco wants a rematch with you. You fight him and win. Draco takes you into the Frontier, and Darach takes you to the Battle Castle. He says, "Hey, *name*, this is the Battle Castle. I am the secondary Brain of the Castle, next to Lady Caitlin. However, I'm not going to make you go through a streak to battle me. For a reason I'm not at liberty to disclose, Lady Caitlin cannot battle. Consequently, I will do battle in her ladyship's place. ...Let me assure you that you won't be shortchanged by facing me. En garde!" You fight him and win. He says it was for fun and that there were no official rules, so you reluctantly leave without a sticker. Before leaving, Darach gives you a Frontier Sheet, where you can put the six stickers you win. Chapter 4 Draco tells you to head back to Takal Town, as it is where Mia and Bria reside. As you go in, Mia and Bria greet you: "Hi, I'm Bria...and I'm Mia! We're...the fourth...gym leaders! This is...a Psychic Gym! So do your...best to win!" Then they walk away. Go through the teleportation puzzle and beat Mia & Bria in a double battle. As you exit, a trainer named Sabrina from Kanto challenges you. She then reveals that she is the 6th Gym Leader in Kanto. After that, you head to Rander City. It's where your cousin is the leader. =Music= A soundtrack will be released for the game 2 weeks before release date. See Pokémon Amethyst and Opal/Soundtrack. =Sequel= A sequel will be released called Pokémon Beryl Version that will feature the ability to capture Sunkio and Moonkia as well as Basio. Battle Frontier The Battle Frontiers are determined by questions a man named Erol who is building a Battle Frontier. You battle him after the 3rd gym and he from then on during your adventure asks you whether you want a man or a girl to lead the Battle Tower (Palmer or Anabel), a palace or a castle (Darach or Spenser), etc. Subquest There is also a subquest where after defeating/capturing Basio, you can go to a new island archipelago and thwart Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Shine. Who all have bases on the islands and are somewhat at war. You act as an undercover agent for all sides, somehow wiping out the teams with the help of Kirby, your rival, and a new trainer named Pteri, who is a fan of Fossil Pokémon. =Gallery= Characters Playable Characters File:Opal.png|Opal Gym Leaders/Elite 4 File:Barb.png|Barb File:Kate_The_Gym_Leader.png|Kate File:Bella.png|Bella Villains File:Cestel.png|Cestel Category:Pokemon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By COKEMAN11 Category:Fan Games Category:Games By COKEMAN11 Category:Pokémon Games